


The Smutfairy

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu needs a bit more smut in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Written in Dec 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smutfairy

Junsu purred and snuggled more into Changmin, sneaking his hand under the sheets and onto his lover's lower belly. "Changminniiee" he purred, nuzzling his cheek.   
"No." Changmin groaned, pushing Junsu's hands away and turning away from him. "I have a business meeting tomorrow and need my sleep."   
Junsu sighed and pouted at him. "You always have meetings and are busy and all that stuff. Sometimes I wish you would want me more! Like... everywhere and all the time and just about as much as I want you!"   
Changmin waved with his hand. "Sleep, Junsu... we gotta get up early."   
"Really, you don't behave like a 22-year-old man, Min. I swear you have a mental age of 50 or something!"   
"Are you sleeptalking already?"   
Junsu sighed and turned away from him, getting his butt out of reach, and turned off the light.  
  
The next morning Junsu shuffled into the bathroom and lit the small room to take a peek at himself in the mirror before starting to shave and whatever he had to do in the mornings, only to squeak loudly and stumble back. "W... wha... what... WHAT`S THAT?" he yelped, about to run when the small figure on the sink suddenly moved its wand and the door closed behind Junsu. "Yah!! Not that loud. I have good ears, no need to turn up the volume."   
"Changmin? Is that one of your weird inventions?" Junsu called, but the thing waved with the wand again, shaking its head. "No no no. He can't hear you. And he won't be able to see me anyway. I'm Jaejoong the smutfairy."   
By now Junsu was pretty much sure he was still asleep and having one of those weird dreams he used to have when he and Changmin set out for a midnight-ish kitchen robbery. "Okay then. A smutfairy."   
Jaejoong nodded and made himself comfortable. "So, you said you want your lover to be more... naughty."  
Junsu kept staring at the small thing. "You're wearing a pink tutu... you know that?"  
"Yes, I do."   
"And you have a wand with a glittering star."   
"Yes, I do."  
"Are smutfairies supposed to look like that?"   
Jaejoong sighed and waved with the wand, filling the room with smoke for a moment.   
"Better?" he asked, standing in front of Junsu now as a grown up man, wearing tight black jeans and a fitting tank top that showed just about everything.   
"B-better..." Junsu mumbled, wondering if having a quick one night stand with a stranger was okay – as long as it was a dream.  
"This is not a dream," Jaejoong sighed. "And before you ask – yes I can read your mind. Anyway, I'm the smutfairy and you asked for more smut in your life. Well, I'll grant your wish!"  
"So I can have sex with you now?"   
Jaejoong stared at him and couldn't hold back a laugh. "No, but we can talk about my payment later. For now, enjoy the day and call me if you're tired of it."  
"Oh, I won't get tired of it," Junsu said, the cackle of the other still echoing in the room.  
  
Junsu woke up with a start, blinking the sleep away and staring at the ceiling for a while until he realized there was something wet around his Junsu-junior. He yelped and moved away, making Changmin groan. "Yah... careful. I almost bit you!"   
"What are you doing?" Junsu gasped, pulling the sheets over his exposed middle.  
"Well, what does it look like?"   
Junsu stumbled out of the bed and hurried over to the bathroom. "We have to be in the office in... half an hour!"  
"I could be finished by then..." Changmin called after him and Junsu slammed the door shut in panic.   
Okay, this was weird. Changmin hated to do it before work. Most of the time. Maybe today was one of those days. Junsu shrugged and turned on the shower, stepping under it. "First this weird dream and then he woke me like that..." He shook his head and reached for the soap.  
A loud yelp filled the room when instead of the soap Junsu found something else in his hand. "I told you, we can still make it on time..." Changmin smirked and stepped into the shower.  
  
They barely made it on time. Actually they were about 15 minutes late because Changmin chose to grope Junsu even in the car.   
Flushed and with bright cheeks – both up and down – Junsu hurried into the elevator and sighed in relief when the doors finally closed. They were at work now. Changmin wouldn't try something weird at work. On the second floor the doors opened with a ping and Yunho and Yoochun, two colleagues from the same office entered. Junsu bowed at them politely, Changmin merely nodded at them. While the other two quietly spoke to each other Changmin smirked and reached out to place his hand on Junsu's butt, making the older one almost yelp out loud.   
Turning around Junsu glared at Changmin. "Are you mad?" he mouthed to him but Changmin just smiled back as if nothing had happened.   
"Junsu-sshi? Didn't you listen?" Yunho asked, turning to the shorter one. Still having Changmin's hand on his butt, Junsu turned to Yunho and tried to concentrate on what he was telling him.   
"Eh... s-sure... I will meet you later to discuss that," Junsu mumbled, his voice higher than usual.  
Yunho blinked at him and nodded, bowing slighty at Changmin who smiled back patiently. As soon as the doors closed behind him he grabbed Junsu and pushed him against the wall. "Right now and here! Didn't you say you want more sex? More interesting places?"  
Junsu yelped and stared at his younger lover with wide eyes. "The doors can open any moment and..."   
Changmin smirked and leaned over him, capturing his lips. "Well... not if I press this button."  
  
The elevator, the copy machine, the storage room – when Junsu entered his home that evening he was feeling like he was walking on raw eggs. "I need... a shower..." he mumbled, shuffling towards the bathroom.   
"Can I come along?" Changmin purred, not even half out of his jacket.   
"NO!" Junsu whimpered. "My butt still hurts from 10 minutes ago in the car! Now leave me alone for at least half an hour. What´s gotten into you anyway?"   
Changmin shrugged. "I dunno... I woke up this morning and felt like humping you all the time."   
"Seriously?"   
"Seriously!" Changmin nodded. "What? Did you do something to my coffee this morning?"   
"No, but I met a smutfairy."   
The younger one lifted an eyebrow. "Smutfairy. Yeah, sure. Junsu, I guess I took you a little too hard in the car just now..."   
"No really! He was in the bathroom this morning, wearing a pink tutu and all that and he had a wand and..."   
"You did it with that wand?"   
Junsu blinked at the comment and felt the urge to whack his lover. Hard. Somewhere where it would hurt. And somewhere where he might stop thinking just about... that!  
Changmin smiled and wrapped his arms around Junsu. "Listen, I bet you just dreamt that. Now, let us cuddle and watch a movie okay?"   
"You're not going to hump me?"   
"Sooner or later..."   
"No, I hate it when you hump me in the middle of a movie! I never see the end of it!"   
"You want to do it now then?"   
"No... then you'll fall asleep in the middle of it."   
Changmin sighed and smirked, grabbing Junsu's hand a little tighter. "Well then, we'll sneak out and go to the cinema."   
Junsu nodded. "Sounds good. No possibility to hump me there..." And no weird smutfairies around.  
"At least not while the lights are on..."   
  
That evening Junsu stumbled into the bathroom and clinged to the sink. "YAH! Smutfairy! Are you around?"   
For a moment there was silence but then there was a pink puff and Jae appeared.   
"Yes??"   
"Make it stop!"   
The smutfairy blinked. "Make it stop? But you wanted Changmin to be all over you!"   
Junsu whimpered and turned around. "But I'm SORE... and... not just my butt if you know what I mean!"   
Jaejoong chuckled and sat on the end of the sink, waving his wand. "Okay I could lift the spell but... you have to pay me first..."  
"Pay you?" Junsu blinked and stared down at him. "There was never the mention of a payment."  
"Oh I'm sure there was..."   
Junsu groaned when he heard Changmin call out his name. "Okay okay, payment. What do you want?"   
Jaejoong's smile turned into a smirk and he poofed into big Smutfairy mode. "I'm called Smutfairy. So... what do you think I'll take as payment?"  
Junsu could just whimper as an answer.  
  
End


End file.
